


Is that a butterfly knife in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?

by K17L53



Series: Clexa Halloween Week 2017 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Flirty Clarke Griffin, Queer the walking dead - Freeform, and clarke has to talk to alicia clark, and its adorable, because ummm she's her character's love interest, clexa at a party dressed as lexark, cute flirting, its just flirting okay, mildly done lexa, smug clarke, they come alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Clarke's going to the party dressed as her favorite character from her favorite TV show - Elyza Lex from Queer the Walking Dead. It's a slow night up until her eyes land on the brunette dressed as Elyza Lex's love interest, Alicia Clark.Now, Clarke Griffin wouldn't be Clarke Griffin if she didn't at least try to go up to her and flirt like her life depended on it, would she?





	Is that a butterfly knife in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?

**Author's Note:**

> clexa as lexark, nuf said. (it's just a lot of flirting, shameless, bad, cheesy flirting from clarke and lexa loves it all)

She was going all out this year, Clarke wasn’t missing out a single detail of her costume – she loved Elyza Lex too much to mess up her look. It was all perfect – her hair on point, just messy enough but still looking great nonetheless, the dirt marks on her face not exaggerated but just enough. And her outfit was perfect too – the leather jacket accurate to the last missing button from the sleeve, the jeans torn in only the right places and even the boots were scuffed and scratched in all the right places and nowhere else. There was a party at her best friend’s place tonight and Clarke was determined to have the most accurate costume there. Oh and the shotgun, the shotgun was a replica of the one they used on set of the show – the only thing different about this one was the small mark on the inside of one of the barrels that said _Queer the Walking Dead – official replica_.

 

It wasn’t too busy when Clarke had gotten here, but that was because she had come early to help out Octavia set everything out before everyone else got here. But now it was pretty crowded, half the school was probably here because the Blake siblings were known to throw the best greatest parties ever. It wasn’t too interesting so far, yes she was having fun with her friends but she was also being hit on by guys she weren’t interested in. First off, most them weren’t even _remotely attractive_ , secondly their costumes were just lazy and uncreative, and _finally_ , none of them seemed to know who she was dressed as.

 

But then someone caught her eyes – there was a brunette sitting on the couch a few feet away from her. Clarke didn’t know her name, but she recognized her from school, she couldn’t recall having a class with her but she was…very pretty. But what caught Clarke’s eye was the fact that she was dressed as another character from her favorite show – more specifically, she was dressed as the love interest of the character Clarke was dressed as, Alicia Clark.

 

She had to go talk to her. Clarke _had_ to, there was no way she was letting this opportunity go.

 

“Is that a butterfly knife in your pocket?” Clarke had the perfect pickup line to approach the brunette, starting with a smile as she walked up to the girl. “Or are you just happy to see me?”

 

The girl looked up at Clarke, both amused and impressed as she gave her a small smile. She scanned her eyes over the blonde’s costume, clearly impressed and a little surprised at the coincidence of finding Elyza Lex. “I don’t know Elyza, you wanna find out?” She asked her with a small smirk.

 

“I think I would love to Alicia Clark.” Clarke didn’t miss a beat, replying seriously before smiling at her and sitting down on the couch beside her. “So do you have another name you go by or do I keep calling you Alicia?”

 

“Take your last name and add the first letter of my name to it.” The girl replied, a little pleased to see how comfortable the blonde was making her feel. There just seemed to be something about her that made it easy to talk to her because Lexa really didn’t like being hit on. It was one of her least favorite things – _if I’m sitting on my phone or a drink, I don’t want to talk, it’s not that hard to get_. But she was glad this stranger approached her. She was a little cocky and smug but…not in a bad way.

 

“No way.” Clarke almost exclaimed, her almost-arrogant façade disappearing for a second. “If you take your last name, and add the first letter of my name to it, you get _my_ name.”

 

Lexa shook her head slowly, “I’m not really one to belief in coincidences but this is kind of amazing.”

 

“It’s not a coincidence.” Clarke added, her tone very serious. “It’s so much more…it’s _fate_ Lexa.” Lexa only rolled her eyes at that, only making Clarke smile. “So what are you drinking, my fierce zombie hunter?”

 

She was unapologetically bad and corny with her flirty, something that should be nothing but annoying really. But for some reason, coming from Clarke just made…endearing. “Diet coke.” Lexa answered.

 

“With a little bit something else?” Clarke asked knowingly.

 

“Nope,” Lexa shook her head, surprising Clarke a little. “Just soda, I have to drive, I’m kind of the designated sober friend.”

 

“Did I stumble onto the real Alicia Clark?” Clarke asked with a confused little look, almost sounding serious. Lexa was serious and sounded as put together as the TV character – well, before the apocalypse anyways. “Sure have the looks for it, I must say.” Clarke couldn’t help but add. “No wait,” She said suddenly, touching Lexa’s arm as though she was going to say something _very important_. “I think you’re a little too beautiful to be Alicia actually.”

 

“Yeah…” Lexa started, unconvinced as she shook her head. “Don’t think so.” She added, her voice small and hesitant. “But I am a _lot_ gayer though.”

 

“I would have been offended if you were straight.” Clarke stated, shaking her head. “Honestly, if you told me _now_ that you were straight-”

 

“ _Straight_ is the last word you can associate with me, so it’s good.” Lexa interrupted. “I love your costume by the way.” She finally told her. “You got all the details just right.”

 

Clarke smiled at her, “You’re the first one who actually knows what I’m dressed as.” She confessed. “So…” Clarke started, wanting to go back to her pickup line. “About the butterfly knife…”

 

“It is a butterfly knife.” Lexa answered straight away. “I _wasn’t_ happy to see you, because…I don’t like getting hit on.” She told her with a small shrug, telling her matter-of-factly. “At all.”

 

“Ouch,” Clarke placed a hand over her chest, wanting to place it over her heart but doing so on her right side instead, pretending to be hurt. “I thought I was doing good here.”

 

Lexa couldn’t help but let out a small laugh followed by a soft smile, “You are.” She answered. “I may have been a little annoyed when you approached me but the costume changed that.” Lexa shrugged. “And you’re not half bad either.” She added. “Oh, and your heart’s on the other side, Clarke.”

 

“You didn’t hurt my heart, you hurt my boob.” Clarke responded. “This one in particular,” She pointed at the right one, “The right one.” She clarified. “This costume is kind of a chick magnet.” Clarke stated with a nod this time, sounding very serious. “I mean especially if you’re Alicia Clark…you have no chance against all of,” She gestured towards her body, “ _This_.”

 

It was surprising how much Clarke was making her laugh, honestly it was next to impossible. Yet here she was, laughing at what Clarke had just said. “How are you doing that?” Lexa finally asked only receiving a questioning look from Clarke, she was actually enjoying this conversation. “You’re making me laugh like every five seconds. No one can do that, so how can you?”

 

“It’s not that hard.” Clarke winked. “You’re pretty easy.” Lexa rolled her eyes this time and Clarke wondered if she should take a little risk and be even _more_ blunt. “I wonder if you’re this easy in bed…”

 

Lexa shot her a look, almost glaring but she wasn’t really angry or annoyed. From past experience…Lexa kind of _was_ and that is probably why she wasn’t answering Clarke. Saying _no_ would definitely be a lie and Lexa was maybe… _hoping_ to get lucky with the blonde so no point in lying here really. She didn’t even want to come tonight but her friends dragged her out and maybe it could end on a high note – even going home with Clarke’s phone number would be a win. She was hoping on a little… _action_ ; it’s been a while really, and Lexa kind of wanted that to be the outcome of tonight.

 

“I’m going to take that as a _yes_.” Clarke smiled at her, smug and very pleased with herself. A little surprised too, but it anything, it fitted in pretty well with the character she was dressed as. Another risky move, but why not; she leaned in closer to Lexa, her lips almost touching her ear before whispering, “I can’t wait to find out just _how_ easy.”

 

Lexa’s eyes narrowed slightly, trying to come up with a clever response when her phone suddenly buzzed. “Oh, wait.” She said suddenly, looking down at it as Clarke moved away. Unlocking the phone, Lexa read the short text before letting out a small, annoyed sigh. “I have to go.” She told Clarke reluctantly; this was actually going pretty well and Lexa didn’t really want to leave – which was more than just a little surprising to her honestly. Lexa didn’t like being hit on and usually it was just boring and the conversations almost always led to nothing but awkward silence.

 

“Whaaat?” Clarke asked, sounding like a whine. “I thought this was going well.” She frowned at the brunette. “I didn’t think I was so bad you needed to fake an emergency.”

 

“No, no.” Lexa said quickly, “This _is_ an actual emergency – so to speak.” She rolled her eyes. “I don’t actually want to leave, I’m having a pretty good time with you.” She smiled at the blonde, doing her best to sound as convincing as possible because this did _not_ sound convincing. “My friend.” Lexa started to explain. “She had a little too much to drink and is in the bathroom puking her insides.” Yeah she was a little annoyed at her friend for that, Lexa was the designated sober friend and Anya knew she could rely on her to get her back home no matter how much she had to drink. “And I have to get her out of here and back home.”

 

Clarke gave her an understanding nod this time. “Will I see you again though?” She asked a little hopefully.

 

“Yes.” Lexa answered without hesitation. “Do you want to swap numbers?” She asked and Clarke nodded, handing her phone to Lexa and taking Lexa’s. Typing in their numbers, they handed it back to each other. “Okay Elyza Lex,” She said as she saw the name that Clarke had saved the number under. “I will speak to you soon.”

 

Clarke nodded again, not really wanting her to get up and walk away. Just as she was about to though, Clarke stopped her, “Wait, hold on.” She said, like there was something very important she had to tell Lexa. “You have something on your face.” She told her, her hand coming up to Lexa’s cheek, thumb brushing on the corner of her lips as Clarke pretended to look at that small spot. Instead of actually doing anything, Clarke just moved herself closer, kissing Lexa’s lips. She didn’t stay too long though, a couple of seconds at most and surprised that Lexa didn’t shove her away. “I hope that wasn’t too much.” Clarke muttered against her lips, slowly pulling away.

 

Lexa took a moment to open her eyes before looking at Clarke, “Not at all.” She answered, a small smile playing on her lips. “I look forward to a bit more of that…hopefully.”

 

Clarke couldn’t help but smile, “Hell yeah,” She answered as Lexa stood up before lightly tapping her butt – she was really pushing it tonight. When Lexa turned her head to only glare at her, Clarke just shrugged. “I couldn’t help it.” She tried. “You have a great butt.”

 

“You like pushing it, don’t you?” Lexa asked with a sigh, not really waiting for Clarke to reply as her phone buzzed again. “Okay, I should go.” She said in a hurry, walking away this time. “When I see you again, we’re definitely talking about how stupid it is for Elyza Lex to have a weapon as loud as a shotgun.”

 

Clarke only smiled at her – only one thought on her mind right now, _I love you already._

**Author's Note:**

> alright my guys, this is the fic of the week from me. i think i did alright. but yep, let me know what you thought.


End file.
